


McDanno: Hot

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shorts written as part of the the 1_million_words comm. Some slightly spicy and others more ... well, twisted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weight of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first pr0ny McDanno effort.

“Are there things we don’t do? That you want?"

They were sprawled in Danny’s bedroom the night Steve asked, an overheated post-coital tangle of sweetly damp arms and legs under the rattling ceiling fan. 

Danny snapped from drowsy to wide-awake, saw how Steve’s gaze faltered under his stare. Yeah, Steve knew; Danny had heard the statement behind the question.

“Watch out what you wish for.” Danny reached, gently grabbed a handful of the spot where Steve’s ass met thigh, met still-sensitized perineum. He bit his own lip at the hiss that drew. “It’s a long list. I’ll _wear_ you out.”

The first time they tried Steve submitting, played with Danny denying him release, it was like Danny had thrown a match on a drought-stricken cotton field soaked in gasoline.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a kink in your chain?”

Steve shook his head, couldn’t answer. They’d both been caught by surprise.

Now, whenever it had been a tough week Danny would look across the office or an investigation tape line and see it in Steve’s eyes; a quick, hungry flicker of _‘fuck… I want, I need…”_

Steve always tried to mask it, but Danny never, ever missed it.

This week had been monumentally bad. Suspects got away- not just bad guys, evil guys. Steve landed in the doghouse twice at work. Being on a bad roll made him more rash.

Danny couldn’t even bear to harp on him.

“How about we crawl into your bed tonight? Do it my way?”

Danny broke their rule as he asked it, reached over the emergency brake at a stoplight to cup the bulge teasing his eyes. Normally Steve would shoo him off with a ‘not at work.’ Today he covered Danny’s hand with his and pressed them both down hard.

“Hell, yeah.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“What’s that?” Steve nodded at the cloth bag on the corner of the bed.

“Vibrator.” Danny went to get it, post-shower towel still around his waist. “I can keep you where I want longer if I’m not three deep breaths from coming, too.”

Steve looked less than convinced as he pulled supplies out of the nightstand. The sight of him naked, skeptical, half hard and popping open lube got Danny going.

“Or we can do it all nice and sweet. Up to you.” Steve didn’t look up, simply shook his head no. “That’s what I thought. On your back.”

 _Shit_ , Steve was sensitive tonight; writhing before Danny got the cock ring fully fastened, panting and thrusting after only a few soft, deep sucks.

But Danny loved a challenge, and he knew what he wanted: He wanted Steve riding this feeling for at least half an hour, maybe twice that. He wanted him crazed, fully shaken loose before he said ‘go.' He had selfish reasons, yeah, but mostly he wanted to enjoy how calm and easy Steve would be for days after. To look up and see that soft, sheepish smile and know it was full of ‘thank you.'

It didn’t take long to change Steve’s mind about the vibrator. He tensed when the head went in, but there’d been much deep, wet, sloppy prep and he let go of a long, surprised sound the second Danny started fucking him with it.

He shouted, arm flying back when Danny switched it on.

“Someone likes their new toy,” Danny added slow twists to the thrusts, grabbed Steve’s hip. “You’re making a lot of pretty noises for me. Now tell me how it feels.”

“So full…” Steve got the words out, but they were ragged. “Jesus, I’m _so_... full. God, Da.. _fuuuu_..pl..”

“Was that ‘please,’ babe?”

Danny murmured into Steve’s ear, pressing tight to Steve’s twisting, bucking back. He loved pulling him close at the moment of surrender, watching him sink from knees and wrists down to knees and elbows. Fucking beautiful.

Tonight there was the added beauty of low, lost moans, Steve’s hips jerking as the vibrator buzzed deep inside him.

“I know you wanna come,” Danny turned Steve’s head sideways on the pillow. He had to see the hot blush running over those cheekbones, that gaze... so gone. “What you want isn’t relevant. I say when. I say not yet.”

He lost all track of how many times he brought him to the edge. Steve smelled like sweat and sex, tasted like tears anywhere he kissed him now.

Danny knew pleasure would turn to pain if it weren’t released soon.

“Want to come this way?” Danny’s voice sounded rough to his own ears.

“No,” The first coherent word out of Steve in minutes. “No… want you.”

They both groaned when the vibrator went away and Danny pushed into him.

“Go, baby,” Danny found a smooth rhythm and reached around, hit the quick release on the cock ring and took Steve in his hand. “Come for me…”

~~~~~~~~~~

Steve dropped into sleep fast after a night like this. The more intense, the more likely he’d fold into himself, hold the peace he’d found close.

Tonight he stayed where he landed, watching Danny watch him. Then.. that crooked smile. He didn’t make Danny wait for a random glance of it. It was right damn there.

“You’re gorgeous, you know?” Danny whispered. “When you smile like that.”

It never lasted forever. The darkness would creep back into his gaze eventually, a weight of the world heaviness.

They’d worry about that then.


	2. Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a weekly challenge: Stories inspired by the letter "F"

“Aww… holy… _shiiiiittttt_ … ahhhh….. uuhhhnn…..”

Danny’s knees dug into the bed, his knuckles white around the headboard rungs as he huffed, face down.

“Sorry, D., I… need… _ahhhh_ , God…” 

Steve was already screwing him insistently, but now he was getting serious; his left hand pushing hard on Danny’s hip as he bottomed out inside him, their bodies making wetly obscene sounds.

After the week they’d had… Danny really didn’t want it to end.

“C’mon….Jesus, _pleeease_ … **give** it to me.”

Steve’s desperate whine made Danny smile and grab the rails harder. 

Fine. He’d let go first. But Steve better brace for a _ride_.


	3. Weight of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a Word of the Day challenge - Delegate. Kind of one of the more, um, well....

Good bosses delegate, so when Steve’s away he has his team divvy up his tasks. The fort is held down, and they get to handle new roles.

If Danny goes for any length of time he makes arrangements, ensuring Steve’s held down - and handled rough. Not tending to his needs would be bad management.

That they both wear wireless headsets so Danny can drink it in by phone is a perk.

"Been aching for this, huh?" Danny asks and the sound Steve makes is all ‘yes.’ Danny’s glad for the cement privacy wall between patios at this hotel. He’s kicked back, cock in hand, unbuttoning his shirt.

“Tell him you want it _harder_ ; tell him to get that paddle _flying_ …”

Danny met with the college quarterback in advance, pictures him in their bedroom working Steve open with two long, thin fingers, while his other hand whips his ass, his thighs. Steve’s face down by now, hands taped tight. His skin must be red, burning.

“Brace yourself, babe, I told him… _Jesus_ I told him to fuck you through the wall…"

Danny can hear it when it starts and oh God it’s a fight to hang on. He lets go when he hears Steve shouting Danny's name, followed by a groan … so _animal_ …so… relieved. Mission accomplished.


	4. It's not what you say....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a weekend challenge: Wet Men.

“Down a little. And back toward me. Good.”

Steve’s stance widens as he complies, hands inching south on the shower wall and Danny makes an appreciative ‘mmm’ sound, watching the water run down Steve’s back, over Danny’s hand where his oiled fingers are fucking Steve smoothly.

Steve still smells like the beach, his back a little sun reddened and Danny leans in, planting kisses; skin, sand, salt, so good.

His other hand, also oh-so-enticingly slick, has been around Steve’s cock for minutes, alternating between strong tugs with a twist and the lightest ghost of a grip. 

“Stop .. being a… _fucking_ tease.”

It’s not the first such request. Steve’s voice is heavy this time, and there’s a hitch in it. But … no. Not quite, babe.

Danny finds the sweet spot again, traces and presses and traces and harder, deeper, harder, tracing until…

“Ahww.. fuck.. will you _pleaaase_ …” 

More like it. Jagged, choked off words. Thighs shaking. He wants to take his hands off that wall so goddamned bad, Danny can see it.

“Please, Danny, fuck me, _fuuuuaaaaah_ …”

Danny’s already in him, his hand flying now, and as Steve shakes apart Danny thanks God for this beautiful man -- and hopes he never figures out that it’s not what he asks, but how he asks it.


	5. Game (Part 1 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A beautiful young thing wants Steve. As it turns out Danny not only can't blame him, he'd kind of like to watch. That, of course, is when things get more complicated.

The diner was packed, so Danny stopping flat in the doorway went unnoticed. He stood watching their favorite waiter Joshua blotting Steve’s shirt with a towel, fingers well under Steve’s collar as he dabbed. 

Josh looked horrified at spilling water on him. Steve looked enchanted. 

Danny could lip read Steve’s ‘it’s okay, buddy,’ saw his eyes sparkling as he gazed up. The kid caught it, too, and blushed and Danny felt something zip through him hard at the sight.

“Hey,” Steve was alone again, eyes on the menu by the time Danny slid in the booth.

“Hiya. What’s the soup?”

“Chicken noodle,” The little smile on his face disappeared. “What’s wrong? Were… you…” he pointed toward the door and looked over at where Josh stood, back to them behind the lunch counter. Danny gave his hand a playful bat.

“It’s all in your _head_ , I swear it is.”

“No,” Danny started looking at the specials. “It’s not. And we’ve only been involved, what, three months? A little too soon to start acting like we own each other, babe.”

“I guess,” Steve’s eyes kept going from the menu to Danny. “So it didn’t make you jealous?”

“Not at all,” Danny flipped the menu shut. “And you don’t want to know what it _did_ make me feel, so don’t ask.”

“Well now I kind of have to, don’t I?” Steve kicked back as horrified realization dawned. “Shut the damn door. Are you saying….”

“What, that our boy over there is miles of beautiful, and maybe I kind of like the idea of watching those tennis scholarship arms and that tight little ass and the legs that won’t quit take you for a ride in our bed? ‘Cause yeah, that’s what I’m saying.”

“You’re yanking my chain.” 

“Interesting choice of words, but no. I’m not.” Danny flipped a little blast of lust across the table with his eyes and watched it land on Steve. “We haven’t exactly talked about it, but I’m a little more adventurous than you in these matters.”

“That’s not a little more. That’s like… a galaxy far, far away,” Steve started at the table with ten different things obviously churning through his mind. “I don’t… not that I’ve never but I don’t screw around casually.”

“I know. And someday you’re gonna be old sitting in this booth gazing longingly at Josh’s grandson's hot body and thinking ‘coulda, shoulda, woulda…’”

“You’re talking brave because it’s all in theory,” Steve shook his head. “There is no way you could actually sit in a room and watch me do someone else and get off on it.”

“Wrong,” Danny said. “And wrong. And I’ll prove it to you.”

Josh was walking their way, notepad in hand for their order and Danny pointedly ignored Steve’s glare.

“Danny, don’t do anything….” he muttered and Josh caught it, looking between them with a confused little smile.

“Hey, kid, how’d the match go this weekend?” Danny asked and Josh flinched.

“Lost. Six –four, five-seven, six-four,” he said. “Can’t win ‘em all, right?”

“No, sorry to hear it though – I know every game counts when you’re pushing for a full ride to Stanford grad school. You’ll get it, I’m sure.”

“Thanks,” Josh had his pen poised, and Danny ignored Steve staring death at him, reaching up to give Josh’s arm a squeeze.

“You know, we were just talking and, well, wondering… if maybe you’re free Thursday night? Thinking if you want, you could come over and we can all get to know each other better.”

The pink crept back over Josh’s cheekbones and he grinned, bit his lip, daring a quick look over at Steve. 

“I’d like that a lot,” he finally said and though Danny knew he was still going to pay for this and soon, he could feel Steve’s fury being replaced by something equally warm but far more pleasurable.

“Great. Turkey club for me, please.”

"Jesus, Danny, what did you do?" Steve asked once Josh had left.

"I got us a hot date for Thursday," Danny bumped legs with him under the table. "And you're welcome."

~~tbc~~


	6. Set (Pt 2 of 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read filthier on the various comms, but this is more explicit than my usual. Just a warning if that's not your thing.

Danny filled the ice bucket, smiling as he remembered kissing Steve’s nerves away.

“Of _course_ he knows why he’s coming over. And how much I’m looking forward to being a fly on the wall. An orgasmic fly with a big smile on my happy fly face.”

“How do you know?” Steve’s eyes turned only slightly less dark at the reassurance.

“Because he and I have been doing that little _glance_ thing at lunch. He sees me watching you two. He sees me liking it. And… well, if you paid attention to the signals the other human beings give off constantly you’d be sure, too.”

Josh’s face was all anticipation when he arrived, a glitter in his grey-blue eyes and shy smile, and Danny shot Steve a glance full of ‘told you so.’

~~~~~

They’d been sipping good whisky, the bottle Josh brought, talking, watching the sun set; thus the need for more ice and Danny returning to them now.

He saw they’d walked toward the water, were standing near the tree closest toward the beach with their backs to the house. It’s how he watched it undetected, saw that Steve was the one to slide his hand over Josh’s back, to lean in and initiate the kiss--soft, deeper, deepest, their mouths coming apart and falling back together, tongues tasting and then sliding as Josh pulled Steve to him.

“Just… like… that.” Danny dropped into his chair, the ice bucket set down on the grass and forgotten as he watched the kiss get more urgent. “No, you didn’t _want_ this much, did you? It was all in my head…”

Danny felt an aroused jolt of sad-happy; a feeling he thought really needed a label. 

Josh was Steve’s size – built but wiry, and Steve was wasting no time getting at him, a hand in his blond hair, tugging, the fingers of his other sliding to flip open buttons until he had him peeled apart, shirt open and pants tugged down to his thighs, their hips and hard-ons bumping.

Josh broke the kiss with a shaky request Danny couldn’t make out. The response floated to his ears on the warm air, Steve’s voice heavy.

“Hell, yeah, you can tell me. _Anything_ ,” He said as he nudged the kid a few feet back against the tree. “Tell me what you want … _c’mon_ …”

Danny shivered, a hand running over his hard but still entirely clothed cock. He’d expected hot and beautiful, but this? This was tender. Part of him wanted to leave. The rest of him told that part to shut the shit up as Steve sank to his knees, wetly kissing neck, shoulders, chest, abs – a slow trail all the way down that rippling, tan body.

“Aw, _fuck_ …” Danny gritted it out, the heel of his hand pressing as he saw Josh’s lower back arch, watched Steve start sucking and stroking him. The long, deep sighs Steve’s mouth was pulling out of Josh made Danny give in, sliding his zipper open. Hell, it was full of need, that sound. No, not just _need_ ; need _you_ … want…. _you_.

Uh-oh.

The realization shut down Danny’s urge to come, and he saw it all; Josh lost in sensation and fighting to not thrust, Steve using every trick of his mouth to keep his boy on edge. When Steve chose to push him over, cheeks hollowing, head bobbing fast, Josh came with a shout loud enough to wake the neighbors.

“Wow,” Danny zipped up, aching as he watched Steve stand and pull his new lover to him in a tight hug. “Hell…”

~~~~~

They’d stood by the tree for the longest time, talking softly, kissing. When they walked his way Josh kept right on going for the house and, presumably, Steve’s room.

“I should head home.” Danny said, watching Steve pour himself into the chair next to him looking way too blissed.

“You’re not going. You’re coming upstairs with me,” Steve said. 

“I’m not tone deaf. I know what I heard…”

“It’s puppy love,” Steve said. “Plus, he just told me it’s okay if you watch but he’d like it better if you’d take part.”

“You’re killing me.”

“He wants a few specific… experiences before he maybe moves for school. Like a three way. He feels safe with us, and you started this. So let’s go.”

“Twist my freaking arm, babe.”

~~~~

Danny woke up in Steve’s bed sometime after midnight and knew without opening his eyes he was alone. He heard the shower running, their voices, an occasional burst of laughter and it made him smile and replay it all.

The two of them had been back at it before Danny even got his own clothes off, Josh sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands digging into Steve’s ass as Steve gently face fucked him. Danny stretched out, stroking his own blissfully clothing-free cock, watching Steve’s eyes go glassy as he grunted, dropping whispered f-bombs.

“Looks like someone’s got a talented mouth,” Danny said between sighs of his own. 

Steve’s head dropped back with the longest, most erotic moan Danny had ever heard out of him, seven syllables at least and every one full of _ohgodmoreplease_ ….

“Get over here,” Steve had murmured when he could and Danny didn’t argue, was happy to let him arrange them all so that Steve could kiss Danny while Josh sucked them. He alternated for a while, then took the heads of their cocks in his mouth at the same time and the twin sensations of mouth on mouth and mouth on cock – that was it for Danny; he had to grab on to both of them to keep his footing as he came.

“Aw shit, I’m sorry, a little fast on the trigger there, I….” he’d stroked Josh’s face apologetically as he stood panting, recovering.

“It’s okay,” Josh said, licking his lips, looking genuinely confused. “S’only round two…”

“Ha. Only….” Danny fell back onto the bed, eyes darting up to see Steve grinning with the same thought; ‘he’s gonna fuck us to death …’

Round four was the one that shocked Danny most, because in all his visions of this night he’d never imagined Steve letting the kid top. Danny had reached in to kiss Steve’s closed eyes and his slack face as it started, to pin Steve’s hands over his head as Josh took him with long, deep, fluid strokes, all snapping hips and strong thighs. And shit if some perverse place inside Danny’s brain didn’t make him reach up and whisper in Josh’s ear; _Harder, beautiful – c’mon… do it; let me see you fuck him through the wall._

Steve had come very undone. Watching him fly apart in someone else’s arms? Well, sad-happy or happy-sad, it was a searing kind of beautiful Danny wouldn’t forget.

They’d drifted off in a warm, damp pile on wrecked sheets, and Danny felt himself being pulled back there now - dropping into blissful sleep to the sound of them canoodling in the shower. 

When he woke up again close to dawn, it was just he and Steve. Danny pressed in close, sighing, fairly sure he’d never feel this boneless again.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Stop looking at me like that,” Danny said from the passenger’s seat a few hours later on the way into work. “It’s the third time you’ve shot me a ‘we are perverts’ face.”

“Not what I was thinking,” Steve said. “Apparently that’s what _you’re_ thinking.”

“Yeah? So what’s earning me those looks?” Danny asked between sips of coffee.

“If we ever do something like this again, we need to do it on a Friday. ‘Cause I’m going to have a hell of a time looking anyone in the face all morning.”

“I’m with you there,” Danny chuckled. “I admit, it wasn’t the best planning on my part. But you’ll get over it in under an hour. You’ll see.”

“You speak from experience?” Steve asked, stopping for the light then shaking his head. “Don’t answer. Forget I asked.”

They were both quiet for the duration of the light.

“Hey,” Danny said when they were rolling again. “You’re not going to leave me for that sweet, smart, pretty 24-year-old, are you?”

“No.” Steve said and Danny chuckled grimly at the single word and the absolute lack of ‘don’t be ridiculous’ in it.

“But you’re not going to stop seeing him, either, are you?”

The answer was slow coming.

“Can’t, Danny. I’ve been in his shoes. Someone I trusted, someone older, he gave me a night not unlike last night and then he cut me off. Took me two years to get over it, to stop feeling like maybe I’d done something wrong. I won’t do that to him.”

“Guess I better hope he gets that scholarship to Stanford, huh?” Danny asked, and frowned at the ‘hell yeah’ sound that got out of Steve.

 

~~tbc~~


	7. Match (Pt 3 of 3)

The days that followed were so busy, Danny could tell himself maybe they wouldn’t pay any cost at all. They had two big cases going, and the next weekend he spent with Grace. The nights they weren’t completely beat he spent at Steve’s. _Most_ , at least. Nearly all of them.

Then came the first free weekend, and instead of making plans they retreated to their offices and avoided each other for nine solid hours.

“Hey,” Danny looked up at the sound of Steve’s voice. He’d been busy clearing his desk and hadn’t seen Steve coming ‘til he was leaning in, a hand on the doorjamb and the other on the door.

“I’d rather not know.” Danny pulled out his keys to lock his case file drawers. 

“We’re going surfing tomorrow.” Steve said. “North shore. Come with us.”

“Kind offer, but I’ll pass. If you wanted me there you’d have asked hours ago.”

“I was afraid you’d get angry.”

“Do I look angry?”

“No. Worse. You look hurt. And that’s the last…”

“Don’t read too much into my face. I can be a cranky bastard, right? That’s all it is.”

Steve had left with a soft ‘okay, goodnight’ and it didn’t hit Danny until he was in his car that Steve hadn’t offered up any Sunday time. No, he had not.

It was the longest weekend he would ever spend in Oahu. It felt like a year later when he looked up from his desk to see Steve in his doorway once more.

“Do you _have_ to look so well-laid?” Danny asked, logging into his computer.

“He got into Stanford,” Steve said. “He’s leaving in a month, and he’s ready to move on. We said goodbye.”

“A-freaking-men,” Danny just about shouted it as Steve walked back toward his own office.

“Thought you’d like that piece of news,” Steve said over his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~

Danny reached back and up and found the nape of Steve’s neck, cupping it, fingers and thumb threading into the damp curls there as the two of them huffed, thrusting in synch, Steve taking him from behind.

The perfect lazy weekend morning screw was almost over. Danny could tell from the hitches he started hearing in Steve’s sighs, and anticipation made him start stroking his lubed cock faster.

“Yeah, _shiiit_ , don’t hold back, okay? Wanna… hear it…” Steve gasped the request into his ear and then leaned up over him, tipping him not quite face down and fucking him into the bed and… uh-huh, that did it. 

“ _That_ is how you start a Saturday,” Danny said when he’d caught his breath, turning over, the two of them finding the perfect arrangement of legs and arms and sinking back into half sleep.

“Tell me we’re good,” Steve mumbled. “I mean ‘all the way back’ good. No one else in this bed good.”

“Almost,” Danny said, and pulled him closer when Steve gave an exasperated huff. “I know, I know; it wasn’t your idea and I enjoyed the fuck out of it but… I learned I’m past the point of sharing you. And then I had to. And it’s only been three weeks since that, blessedly, ended.”

“Glad you learned your less…” Steve was out before he could complete the sentence and Danny chuckled, kissing him once more before letting himself drift off, too.

~~~~~~~~

“What? Do I have food on my face?” Danny picked up his napkin and took a random swipe and Steve just shook his head. “Then why the look?”

They were at their new lunch spot. It didn’t have the best Turkey Club, but was entirely free of angst and alluring wait staff. 

“I think you should move in,” Steve said. “Get rid of your apartment and move in with me.”

“Yeah, sure; the ultimate cave man sharing his cave. You’ll lose your mind in a month.”

“I won’t. It’s what _I_ learned from all this – I want to move forward.”

“And you’re how sure?” Danny asked, and watched in stunned silence as Steve downed a big slug of water and leaned up and in to kiss him. It was nothing lascivious but it was sweet and determined and just a touch hot and … committed.

“Well knock me over with a feather,” Danny sat back, arm trailing over the booth. “And someday I’ll tell the story of how we first shacked up because of a beautiful blond boy.”

“No, you won’t.”

“Oh, I think I might.”

“Not if you know what’s good for you,” Steve flicked something at him and Danny threw an arm up in mock indignation.

“Did you just fling a pickle slice at me? Seriously, are you _ten_?”

“All the way back?” Steve asked and Danny nodded.

“Yeah. All the way back. Moving forward.”


	8. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Weekend Challenge on the 1_million_words community. The prompt: pick three numbers and draw a quote from a specific book, page and line. The line dealt to me: "I saw him to be fair-haired and smooth of face, of a most mild and sunny appearance so that I could not help but be drawn to him." ~~ From 'Tomorrow's Fire' by Jay Williams.

Danny lay on his back on his surfboard doing the ‘gasp, choke, cough, spit’ thing that comes from drinking and breathing about a half a cup of Pacific Ocean.

He could feel the thin layer of water between him and the board, and the way the noontime sun was drying his topside out while the rest of him marinated. He heard Steve swimming toward him, arms cutting through the water fast.

“ _Crap_ , D. Are you okay?” They were closer to shore now but Steve still had to tread water, arms folded and resting lightly on the board.

“I jammed my ankle pretty good. It’ll bark at me for a few days but I don’t think anything’s busted.”

“You had that wave almost all the way in. It might have been your best run ever.”

“Yeah,” Danny turned his head to grin at him. “Then it tossed me like a fucking salad. I think I heard it say ‘I’m not your bitch, haole, your ass is mine...’”

Steve laughed, and the sound spurred Danny on.

“It’s in Wave Heaven somewhere having a salty chuckle at my expense with its sneaky, wave buddies, the bastards.”

They were in the shallows now and Steve was standing, silent. Danny gazed back at him, trying to read his expression.

“What? What is that look? Tell me, ‘cause your face doesn’t usually do that when it’s aimed at me.”

“I was thinking,” Steve glanced at the horizon, shrugging slightly like he knew his next words were about to be soundly rejected. “That you’re amazing when you’re like this; nothing you’re worried about or pissed off at, lying there smiling with the sun in your hair. You’re … beautiful.”

“Stop. It.” Danny’s voice was an order, but he didn’t look away, couldn’t as Steve reached in to set a hand on his chest and kiss him – lightly, no tongue, a simple reassertion of his words.

“Let’s go check your ankle,” Steve pushed him toward the sand and Danny let himself float in, eyes on the sky and a sudden lump somewhere between his throat and his chest that had nothing to do with wiping out.

~~*~~

It took him a few extra seconds to make it all the way up the beach, testing his footing as he went. By the time he set down his board, Steve was walking in past the tree line with all four of their beach towels over one arm.

“Where are you going?”

“Sun’s straight up,” Steve waved to join him. “I’m getting us some shade.”

“That’s private property. You’re breaking state law. I don’t think I even know you anymore.”

“This beach isn’t developed,” Steve was picking a spot, smoothing the sand, spreading the towels. “No houses, only trees and scrub for a mile both ways.”

He patted the towels as he sat and Danny joined him, let Steve inspect his foot, his ankle.

“I told you, it’s not broken,” Danny said and he saw Steve quirk a smile at how the words came out – soft, a note of ‘you’re touching me anyway, why?’ in them.

“I’m the trained medic,” Steve said. “Tell me if this hurts and how much…”

He dug his fingers into the little dip below Danny’s left ankle, massaging his way lightly up and over the bones and Danny flinched but shook his head.

“Not too bad? Good. How about your knee?” Steve pressed Danny’s leg back, hand flat on the sole of his foot and gave his leg a little twist left and right. “No pain?”

“No,” Danny muttered, no pain, but a tingle in his gut that turned into an electric knot when Steve pushed the leg all the way back and got down on his elbows, kissing a wet line along the inside of his thigh, rolling back the leg of his shorts to nip and lick at his skin in ways that made Danny jump and wriggle.

“How’s the hip? Just making sure, you know? ‘Cause I’m gonna have your knees up by your ears soon, and I wouldn’t want to hurt you…”

“Aw, _fuck_ …” Part of Danny told him to roll away and get out of there as he let himself fall back, a hand going over his eyes. The rest of him shouted for that part to shut the hell up. “It’s a public beach in the middle of the day, are you….”

“Crazy? No. I’m not. I’m taking a calculated risk,” Steve said between kisses and bites. “The nearest people are a quarter of a mile from us, and I’ll be watching. You don’t have to worry, okay? About anything. Now can I please have the Danny from the surfboard back? I need him for a few minutes.”

Danny took his hand off his eyes and leaned on his elbows to see Steve crouching up a little, hooking his thumbs under the top of Danny’s board shorts, tugging them down and he started to laugh – at Steve, at himself, at lying naked on a beach in the first time in forever.

“Fine. I can… _shit_ …” Steve wasn’t wasting any time, pushing Danny’s legs apart, a hand loose around the base of Danny’s cock, lips and tongue going right to work on his balls and it was a slow, gentle, teasing kind of hot and wet after all that time in the water. “I can try. Except … _ahhhhh god_ …” he lost his train of thought for a second as Steve started sucking them, one then the other, a finger circling Danny’s hole, barely pressing inward “…except this is where I would normally make a joke. You know… about the water. And shrinkage.”

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary,” Steve was up again, tugging at his own shorts and kicking them away, winking as he pressed Danny back down. “Not from what I’m seeing….”

Steve scooted forward, the heels of his hands digging into the sand on either side of Danny’s shoulders as he dipped in to kiss him on the mouth, and he looked like he was ready to drop and give Danny twenty. Maybe thirty, Danny thought. Or fifty, if he was lucky.

That’s when Danny officially gave in, barely kissing back, ‘letting him.’ He used the time to run his hands over Steve’s arms, his back, and he sighed softly in disappointment when Steve started sliding south again, missing the solid warmth around him, the smell of all that sun-infused skin.

“How are we gonna… without.. you know…” Danny searched frantically around his brain for the word ‘lube.’ He never did find it, but he never did need it, either. He felt Steve’s hands lifting him up, fingers spreading his ass cheeks and then a crazy good sensation he’d never, ever had before -- a tongue breeching him, pushing past the muscle to bury itself deep inside him, deeper than Danny had ever dreamed a tongue could go.

“Sweet _Jesus… oh_ ….” It started dancing like something independently and wickedly alive, Steve’s lips doing obscene things right behind it and the combination drove him almost out of his own head.

Danny heard an embarrassingly loud, broken groan and felt his face color when he realized it was coming out of him. Then he forgot to care, the groan getting louder, rising an octave when one of Steve’s fingers joined his tongue and fuck Steve must know the ZIP code on that little bundle of nerves he was stroking.

“Are you … trying… to make me come really fast?” Danny tried to sit up and settled for reaching in and tugging at Steve’s hair. He could feel the wet spot on his belly grow every time Steve’s finger traced over that spot and sent him bucking, twisting to try to get more of it, more of that mouth and that finger.

He heard Steve murmur out a long ‘mmmm’ sound that was full of ‘it's okay, do what you’ve gotta do, baby…’

“No,” he tugged harder at his hair. “Want _you_. Get up here …get up here and fuck me. Now.”

Steve pulled off him with a surprised gasp at the order, but he seemed to like it fine because, as promised, Danny’s knees were up and back in a flash. He felt folded in half, felt Steve taking him with one long, smooth push, hitting a thousand nerve endings as he filled him, stopping for a second when he was fully seated to find his preferred angle of attack.

“So much better,” Danny sighed, wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist, and yeah the prep had been… insanely good, but this was ‘right,’ them rocking together, Steve huffing and making low, broken sounds of his own.

“Want this all the time, you know?” Steve said against his ear. “Every day. I look at you… and I want this.”

“Didn’t know,” Danny shifted down a touch to take him in even deeper. “Do now.”

Danny sped up first, heard Steve muttering random expletives then pleading softly, “Please, Danny, let go, let me hear it, okay? Wanna… really hear it…” and that’s all it took. Well, that and one, two, three solid thrusts that made him see flashes, made the pooling waves of pleasure spreading north and south take over, shaking him apart.

And instead of biting it back he did his best to give Steve what he wanted, shouting as he came, his voice sounding foreign and lost in the open, beach air.

It was yet another new feeling for him, letting go that completely, both awesome and scary and if he regretted anything it was that he barely registered Steve coming, only felt him freeze for a half of a second and lose his rhythm, neither of them quite in control as they slowed to a stop, falling apart with a last gasp and a hiss.

“I’m not having this, McGarrett,” Danny said when he could and saw Steve shake his head, still breathless but grinning. Smug bastard.

“Not having what?”

“This. Every fifth weekend, you throwing me on a bed or a couch or a beach blanket,” Danny tugged at where it was bunched up under him. “Then everything goes back to ‘normal’ until the next time you get inspired.”

“Normal is good,” Steve said, clearly avoiding the undercurrent. “Isn’t it? I’ve always been told…”

“Some of us don’t fuck around randomly. Some of us aren’t okay with being friends with benefits…”

“Ah, I see. I’m catching up,” Steve turned on his side, still catching his breath. “But please, keep going so I’m fully clear…”

“It’s all really kind of you, you know, your pitching woo at me, telling me I’m beautiful, but…”

“Pitching…” Steve fell back again. “Woo? Did you really just say…do you honestly believe that’s why I said that?”

“Some of us need structure. Commitment. I'd think you might get that, you know? Some of us need to be a ‘thing’ and if you can’t…”

“Okay,” Steve said, and suddenly it was so quiet they could hear the wind in the sand.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” he sat up and found their shorts, tossing Danny his. “Fair warning? I may suck at it. But I’ll try, Danno. I will.”

~~*~~

They hit the shore again soon after.

“One more run?” Steve pulled his board along with them.

“There is no way in hell I could possibly…” Danny shook his head. “Seriously, you’re still up for that?”

“Hell, yeah.”

Danny stood in the water up to his chin and watched Steve ride one more wave, taking every bump just right and gliding in, ditching the board on purpose at the last second then swimming over to collect it and paddle in.

“Now that,” Danny said to no one in particular. “That’s beautiful.”


	9. Just when you think you've got it all figured out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short written for Torrid Tuesdays on the 1_million_words common LJ.

“Holy hell, that was… ohh _hhh_ hh …” 

Danny lost his train of thought, hissing, his cheek and hands still pressed against the brick wall as an oversized load of hot, wet, twitching cock was pulled oh-so-slowly out of him.

He fought for breath, shaking, felt the chest tight against his back rising and falling fast as he reached to grab at the pants twisted in a knot all the way down around his calves.

“Thanks,” Danny took the tissues offered to him as he stood back up.

“Got more than you expected, huh? You exploded on me. Thought you might paint that whole wall white.”

“Uh, yeah…” he zipped and turned and looked up at his crazy-hot, pretty partner in behind-the-bar-dumpster-alley-sex. “I won’t lie. I haven’t taken a pounding like that in… damn. It was … wah.”

“So…want to meet up again?”

“Sorry,” Danny shook his head. “Told you, I don’t repeat random hookups. Besides… I’m only back here to see my family for a week. Got a boyfriend waiting for me at home.”

“Hawaii, right?” Danny accepted the hands finding their way back to his now-clothed but still thrumming ass, the lips dipping down to run over his jaw and nip at his neck. “Is he as hot as me, Blondie?”

“He’s… more the sweet and goofy type. As long as you’re on his right side.”

“Sounds pretty boring. Maybe you ought to pack me in your suitcase and take me home with you.”

“Watch out how you talk about my guy, buster. He's so not boring. He’s everything I’ve ever wanted. And more…”

Danny got his hands in that hair and pulled hard, tugging him in for a long, deep, all the ways to your toes kiss.

“Aww… Danno. Didn’t know you were a romantic,” Steve said when Danny let him surface.

“Yeah, well. Don’t share that around. C’mon…. can we get out of here? I practically grew up in this bar. If Grace or Jim come out to dump bottles or get rid of the trash… they’ll kick my ass from here to Sunday.”

“Thought I already did that.”

“Yeah, you did,” Danny pulled him toward the parking lot. “And if playing little games makes you go that crazy, I'm all for it. What did you call this one?”

“Never met you before, never going to see you again,” Steve said, an arm going around him as they walked.

“Gotta ask, though; is it a bad sign that you want to play silly sex games in bars with me already? You bored?” Danny asked, shrugging when Steve gave him a push.

“Only you would ask that. Please… don’t start. I thought it would be fun,” Steve said. “Was it fun?”

“Oh… yes.”

“You just called me your boyfriend and I didn’t object, Danny,” Steve pinned him against the passenger side door of their rental car. “I flew ten hours to come stay with your folks for a week. I think you can start taking me for granted.”

“So not going to happen.”

There was a point in Danny’s life when he thought he had everything figured out. Now…

He just hoped he’d spend the rest of his life finding the answers with him.


	10. Giving in to it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2 from Torrid Tuesdays on LJ. This one: Squick warning for creative use of bodily fluids and Danny being lured into enjoying his baser instincts....

“Have a drink…”

Danny’s voice was shaky but it still came out as him ordering, not asking. He handed Steve a glass of water he didn’t want with an expression that was unreadable.

“Thanks, I think.” Steve sipped, gloomy, as Danny downed half of his own glass of water in one gulp. “What the hell is the matter?”

“I blame it on the tequila tonight. It makes me… a little crazy.” Danny stopped for a breath, and then kept drinking. 

“I mean, seriously D, one minute I’m happily pinned to the headboard and you’re giving me a tonsil massage…”

“Awww… fuck. Do you have to say it like that?”

“…and three seconds later next you’re not even in the room. What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing. You did nothing wrong. I did wrong. Did you not hear the choice words that fell out of my mouth?”

Steve's gaze was on the middle distance for a few seconds, scouring his memory. Now his eyes lit up and he bit his lip, looking over at Danny with a tiny leer. 

“Yeah… and? Oh, c’mon. Like I haven’t known forever that _maybe_ you wanna…”

“Don’t say it. Just. Don’t.” Danny ran the still-cold glass over his forehead and set it on the table and since Steve didn’t seem to want his he took that and drank it too.

“How’m I supposed to not realize it, when you get all close and noisy and then you pull out so far all I’ve got is your twitching head on the tip of my tongue and you staring freaking flames down at me …”

“ _Jeeesus_ …stop!” Danny stuck the base of the glass between his legs, and Steve slid down on the bed, grinning.

“I’m not sure why you’re upset. I’ll try anything once. If I don’t like it I’ll tell you and if I do like it….”

“You’re killing me…”

“… then you get to do it again. See? Win-win.”

Danny sighed, reaching over to trace Steve’s jaw with his finger, tugging at his earlobe. 

“It’s … wrong. I’ve never…with anyone… ever.”

“Wrong?” Steve gave him a look like maybe Danny should re-think his word choice. “I’ve never either, by the way, or had anyone else serve it up for me but…. wrong is pretty judgy, isn’t it?”

“I’ll picture it,” Danny said. “At work. We’ll be on some scene or other, and a few frames of it will play in my head and I’ll feel like I’m a bad, porn B-movie actor…”

“Do you not already picture us fucking?” Steve didn’t wait for an answer. “’Cause I do. Once a day on a really average week.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh. Yeah. And so do you. Think about it, do the math, and be honest with me.”

“Okay, maybe. But that doesn’t mean…”

“We have options, here…” Steve’s voice got heavier, dropped an octave as he flipped over, pulling in pillows, ass cheeks going up in the air. “You could start with this real estate. You know? Do some decorating all over these, see how it works for you.”

“Oh, fuck…” Danny ran a hand over the nearest globe, Steve’s skin still glowing softly from how worked up they’d both been five minutes ago. “C’mon…so not fair.”

“Added advantage? You can slap my ass right before. Or after. I know I’d like that…”

“You’re a dirty… _filthy_ …such a dirty boy…” Danny shook his head as Steve flipped back over, heels digging in to the bed, hands rising over his head as he grabbed one wrist with the other.

“Or you can start with my stomach… maybe work your way north a little more every time we do it until … bulls eye. So to speak.”

“Maybe it’s not the tequila,” Danny barely whispered it, eyes scanning the visual feast that was Steve ready and willing and still three-quarters hard for him.

“Then get the fuck back up here and come on my face, Danny.”

~~*~~

It took him a while to get in the zone, to nurse the ache in his gut, to let it grow into a pulsing spiral running all through him as he rode Steve’s mouth. 

The burn was deeper this time, because they absolutely were going there.

“Fuck, baby… _fuuuck_ …” Danny slid a finger in by his dick and Steve opened wider for it, made it messy for him, saliva and pre-come sliding over his lips, his chin. “..look at you my gorgeous cockslut…”

He had no idea if the soft, short distress sounds Steve was making were a tease or real nerves, but he didn’t give a damn because they were sending him over the edge, making him lose his rhythm and his mind and…

“Ahhh… God… _nggghhh_ …” Danny pulled out and tugged that head back, exposing the side of his neck. 

Steve groaned out loud, eyes shutting tight as Danny shot his load on his cheek, his neck, his chin and his lips, and Danny realized as he fought to keep his eyes open that Steve’s hand was flying - he was right behind him, bucking, mouth falling open silently, paralyzed with his own wave of ‘hell yeah.’

“Ohhhhh… _fuck_ me.” Steve stayed right he was, slumping against the headboard and Danny flopped next to him, reaching for the nightstand drawer and a towel.

“That was….”

“… good. So good.” 

Steve finished the thought and took the towel, wiping, both of them silent now except for deep gulps of air.

“C’mon…” Steve said eventually, voice still low and heavy. “…no way are we not hitting the shower. I’m fucking filthy.”

“Yeah, you are…” Danny followed, shaky on his feet. After that? Wherever Steve wanted to be is where he was going.

They washed and then Steve pulled Danny in and held him as the steam built in the shower and shit, Danny was going to sleep for ten solid hours.

“Must be something … iffy. That you want?” He asked, and he heard Steve huff a laugh at the way it came out slurred.

“Got some ideas. I’ll save ‘em for when we’re not full of endorphins. Okay?”

“Your wish…my command. Seriously.”

~~*~~ 

Danny knew he was in trouble the following Friday night, when Steve ordered two shots of tequila at happy hour.


	11. Turnabout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2 from recent Torrid Tuesday posts: Steve gets his darker wish come true.

“Ahhh… I get it,” Danny stopped a step past the door that led from the bar to the back alley. Then he let Steve pull him forward again, squeezing his hand as they went. “A club we’d never normally visit? Tequila shots from the get-go? And now a trip out back to the ‘Land of a thousand and one hookups.’ Guess it’s my turn, huh?”

“Only if you’re okay with it…” Steve kept going until his back was against the wall in the bricked-in, cement floored patio and pulled Danny close, watching his eyes for permission before he dropped in to kiss him. 

Danny tried to focus on Steve’s mouth, the hands cupping his ass and squeezing in time with the sweet tongue strokes. He was pretty sure he’d never get used to this. 

It was a harder task than anyone might give him credit for, though, focusing; what with the sounds of guys chatting, drinking, dancing, making out all around them. Had to be twenty-five other people out here in the dark and though Steve had maneuvered them into a shadowed corner they were still very visible.

“How can I refuse?” Danny pulled away ask it low against Steve’s ear, lips brushing his cheek as he went back for a little more tongue. “I do recall saying ‘your wish, my command’ right after I….”

He pictured it; them on the bed, kneeling over Steve, fingers twisted in his hair as he shot all over his neck, his face, and he couldn’t even finish the sentence out loud. 

Really, sometimes he felt like such a fucking prude _baby_ next to this one.

“Oh, you can say no,” Steve offered again, but moved one hand from aft to forward to run his fingers over Danny’s clothed dick, to work up a nicely-pitched tent in his ‘courthouse day’ work slacks as he did. “Say no right now, and we make out a little more and go home. And your debt is paid in full, I swear … ‘cause I’m kind and benevolent that way….”

Maybe it was the tequila. Or the fact that no one had stopped drinking or dancing or chatting to gawk and, yeah, three other couples were already going at it pretty hard and noisy, so….

“You can fuck me right here, if you tell me…” Danny heard it in his voice- a little shake of anticipation, and it made him shudder. “…why you want it like this?”

He looked up and saw a glimmer of ‘hell yeah’ in Steve’s eyes, mixed with the glint only present when he was about to do something certifiably demented.

“I want it just _because_. One time, I want the world to hear you losing your shit for me…” Steve’s voice dropped an octave, his lips falling to Danny’s ear. “I… _fuck_ , I want to turn you around and go at you until you’ve got brick burn on your knees, make you shout my name ‘cause you can’t help it. Then I want to pull you past all these people, and stare at them like ‘don’t _talk_ to him, don’t even _look_ at him, ‘cause he’s fucking _mine_ …’”

“Son of a…” Steve had handed him a wrapped condom somewhere during his answer and Danny nearly fumbled it, got it open as Steve unzipped. “…fuck, _fuck_ , fuck… yeah… okay; fast, _now_ and let’s get the hell out of here before we make the damn papers.”

Steve flipped them around, had Danny’s chest against the wall, his cock in his fist and was delivering a bruising, biting kiss to his neck in seconds.

What the hell was there to do? Danny gave in to this, let him drive, fucked back on Steve’s lubed fingers and then his cock until everything else on the planet was _gone_.

His eyes didn’t meet anyone else’s as they left, but he felt his face flushing; the party went on, but they’d clearly made an impression.

“Oh, that was…” Danny shut the passenger’s side door on the Camaro, his breathing still on the shallow side. “….wow.”

“Yeah,” Steve said, but he was slumped, laughing like it was the funniest thing ever which… it wasn’t… so… what the…? “I uh…. Danny, I think I forgot the keys on the bar.”

“You are so going to be the one who goes to get them,” he said and Steve practically flew out of the car.

Danny heard him chuckling wildly under his breath as he went, and he had to laugh, too.

“Way to kill an exit, babe. Only you. Dweeb!”


	12. Fast and filthy, hard and deep...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the label. PWP for Sated Sundays on LJ's 1_million_words comm. The prompt was "Put down the phone/remote/gardening tools..."

“Hey, come here…” Steve’s fingers wrap around his forearm, tugging as he murmurs it and Danny stands, losing the gloves and the weeder, squinting up at the very specific flavor of evil little grin on that face.

And yeah, if he’s honest, this _is_ why he offered to come help with the gardening, the hope that digging in the dirt might lead to a Sunday afternoon sheet thrashing. It had been … a while. Entire days. Only days? Shit… he was getting addicted.

“What is this, a freaking Cialis commercial?” Danny watched Steve kick off his flip flops at the door, let him drag him inside but Steve ignored the banter bait. He slid one hand down Danny’s pants in a hurry, the glint in his eyes going hard as he used the other to pull up Danny’s t-shirt, dipping in to kiss and nip and suck at his chest, his abs, and…. “Aw… _yeah_ …babe, yes…”

Danny leaned into it, let himself be pawed, strong tugs and strokes making him jump, hissing at the harder bites turning his skin bright pink in random patches and _ohhhh_ , they hadn’t done it rough yet, not really, and he had wondered what that might be li….

“Can smell the sun in your skin,” Steve kissed his way back north, voice heavy with _‘wanna fuck you so hard right now’_ and if he were a cat he’d be purring. “You taste so good…”

The hand that had been holding up the shirt let it drop and pulled back and then… smack, damn, Danny felt that sting right through his shorts and he shivered at the long, low growl it got out of Steve when it made him moan in his mouth.

“Where do you want me?” Danny pulled back enough to watch Steve’s hand down his pants and if he didn’t stop that very soon… “On the couch? Let me ride you?”

“No,” Steve pulled his arm free, and now the hand that was just around his cock was pulling him to the stairs. “Up.”

Steve had dialed it down a notch once they were stripped and in his bed, but Danny wound him back up by wordlessly wrestling for top. Steve’s humming, groaning kisses turned more controlling, possessive as he pinned him on his back, knees digging in on either side of his hips as he shifted to reach for the nightstand drawer.

“No, wait…” Danny watched Steve’s mouth go from softly open, panting, to a feral grin, like he knew what was coming. “I’ve been thinking maybe… we could lose those? You know? ‘Cause I’m not …fucking anybody else. And if you’re not….”

“Hell, yeah,” Steve left the drawer half open and turned full attention to putting Danny just how he wanted him, tossing one of Danny’s legs over his shoulder for access and leverage, turning Danny’s head to expose more neck, leaning in to lick and suck and look for the perfect spot to….

Oh, _shii_ iit…. Steve was not a small guy and Danny arched, almost shouting at the duel sensation of Steve’s teeth in his shoulder and the burn and the stretch of being filled just past the point of…

“Owwwww…. Oh, _fuck_ , go…now, go…. more, _yeah_ ….” He started rocking, fucking him back and Steve grunted, loving on it, setting a hard, fast pace. 

Danny had been close already but now all the air was being sucked out of the room and it was hot and they were sweating, sliding, the sheets under him wet and sticking and…

“This what you want?” Steve’s voice in his ear, shaking, impossibly deep. “Me fucking putting it _to_ you, my come shooting into your hot, tight little hole? Like… _this_ , Danny, huh?”

Yeah, that did it. Danny’s hand found his cock, barely got there in time, and he was halfway off the bed and in Steve’s arms as he came with a strangled shout. He was gone enough that he barely heard him following, Steve holding on just long enough to fuck Danny through it and then, yes, coming inside him and oh, that felt so … _weirdly_ … deeply, pulsing, odd and _slick_ and filthy good….

“Ohhh….” Danny sighed, both of them still catching their breath as Steve pulled out, trailing the hot and wet over Danny’s ass cheeks and thighs.

“I hope that wasn’t… too….”

“No. Not too. Was fucking awesome,” Danny let Steve turn him, arranging them just so again, Steve’s sweaty front against his sticky back and a chuckle escaped him. “You’d better wash these sheets right away or they might walk to the machines themselves.”

“No,” Steve said against his hair. “Gonna sleep in them tonight. Tomorrow. Won’t even make the bed, I’ll just slide into our sex sheets at night….”

“That is… the strangest compliment anyone’s ever…”

“Nap?” Steve asked, not moving, his voice clearly voting yes. “Then round two?”

“Nap, yes. Round two, I don’t know if I can….”

“Round two will be slow and gentle and will last an hour. ‘Til it’s time for dinner.”

“Okay. Yes to round two. You filthy, dirty boy.”


	13. Gimme....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Started with a simple prompt on LJ's "Sated Sunday" page: _How drunk was I?_ This sweet little mess is where it went....

“Where’s the cat?”

Danny rasped the words out then jumped, hiccupping, kind of stunned at the dehydrated nature of the growl that emerged from his own mouth as he fully woke, head spinning.

In Steve’s bed.

Steve’s?

Bed? 

What the… _holy_ ….

It couldn’t be any more than four a.m. Latest. Maybe more like two a.m.

“Which cat?”

Yeah, Steve was awake and playing along. He didn’t sound any better for wear, though.

Danny dug through his short-term memory. Company. Christmas. Party. Shit. Oh… shit, damn, _fuck, hell, shit_ …..shit. Shit.

“The one that took a crap in my mouth.”

He was proud of himself for sounding so very assured as he got the rest of the joke out.

“Ha. Good one, D. Yeah. Mm _mmmm_ mmm… yup, okay, If I see it I swear I’ll….”

Steve didn’t move a jot, sprawled on his belly as Danny rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. Didn’t say a thing until the moment he heard Danny brushing his teeth.

“Hey, hey, hey….. _woah_. Whose… brush are you… brus..burs…brushing with?”

“Yours unless you tell me that you leave a spare out on the sink for giggles,” Danny poked his head out of the bathroom to say it. “You do realize the absurdity on your part for having any concern whatever with, um, your brush currently being in my….”

“Yeah, yeah, okay. I _get_ it. Shut the fu….”

Steve might have fallen asleep then, for a minute. Or three. 

He was sitting up against the headboard and leering at Danny, eyes half open, biting his lip when Danny came back to bed and crawled toward him. 

Danny locked his hips to Steve’s tummy, bucking sweetly against him over and over, shoving a freshly loaded toothbrush in his mouth at the same time.

“Wha’ ..the…”

“C’mon,” Danny pulled him toward the bathroom. “Not kissing you until you freshen up, too; you reek of hops and gin, baby. _Reek_. Of it. And I am kissing you again. Momentarily. Fucking gonna _kiss you_ until I have you so where I damn well _want you_. Gonna kiss you ‘til you can’t stand up…”

Danny adjusted the shower temp while Steve erased the last of a very bad, not so good night out on the town from his own mouth and then shoved him, objecting weakly under the stream, pinned him to the wall, pulling a fresh moan out of him. 

Faker. Objecting like that. He was so damn hard again in Danny’s hand already.

It was funny – he’d always assumed when it happened for the first time Steve would top. 

He’d been wrong. Twice, now.

~*~

Danny woke again hours later to the sensation of fingers on his hip, his thighs.

To Steve’s arm at a hard angle pinning him down, Steve’s mouth taking him in, sucking him deeper inch by inch and oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck, fuck_ ….…

Fuck.

“Are you … _ungh_.... are you serious with this?”

Steve pulled up, mouth popping off Danny long enough to give him a look.

A look that said we are both hurting. 

We are both going to be hung over the rest of this benighted goddamned day whatever we do.

Oh, and ….we’re _both_ going to obsess on this and talk it half to death for… ever. _Forever_.

So, maybe, come in my mouth?

Danny gave in to the inevitable. 

Happily.


End file.
